She Is My Sin
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: A young woman wanders onto Dante's property, and, by a strange twist of event, she is placed in Envy's care. Yes, there is an OC Rated for possible lemon, bad-mouthing, and bodily/mental harm to my OC...
1. Precious Things

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It belongs to Arakawa-sensei. _

_Crimson: Ah! Now this story is about my OC Sin wandering into the whole mess with the homunculi and their crazy "master", Dante._

_Dante: **glares at Crimson** What was that?_

_Crimson: **glares back** Don't think I'm afraid of you. . .Decrepit old woman. **smirks**_

_Dante: . . . Kill her, Envy._

_**Envy walks toward Crimson**_

_Crimson: **curses** SIN!!!_

_**Sin steps in front of Crimson. Envy stops**_

_Dante: Hmph. **Walks away**_

_Crimson: **shrugs** Read on!_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Chapter One–**

**Precious Things**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Emerald-green leaves swayed in the light breeze from their places high on the interlocked limbs of hundreds of trees. That same breath of wind caressed the smooth white skin of a young girl as she stumbled through the wooden terrain. Thigh-length black-and-silver hair fell over gaunt shoulders, unbound and wild. A simple black tunic hung off her 5'2" tall frame, barely reaching her mid-thigh. A simple violet sash held the tattered piece of clothing in place as she moved unsteadily forward. Violet eyes passed over the earth beneath her dully, darkness having long ago dimmed the exhilaration of being outdoors.

"Well. Well. Lookie here," a boy who looked about her age commented darkly as he came into view. His long green hair moved ever-so slightly in the dying breeze. "A little lost kitten has wandered into our lair. Whatever shall we do?" He grinned maliciously, revealing sharp white teeth.

"Hmm . . . I'm not too sure, Envy. Should we keep her or feed her to the wolves?" A tall, well-endowed woman replied. Her wavy dark hair hung to the base of her spine. Red eyes watched the strange girl from beneath thick, black lashes, unnervingly calculating.

The teenage girl remained as still as a statue, unsure of what to do. She knew no fear; had never experienced a situation where it would be either a gift or a hazard. She easily resisted the urge to smirk as she thought about "being fed to the wolves". These people were much too late for that . . . . The rare amusement left her soon enough as fatigue hit her malnourished body hard, forcing the girl to concentrate only on standing. As she focused solely on her legs, the subtle warming sensation from beneath her right armband escaped her attention.

"I vote we keep her," a male announced. The girl's violet eyes roamed over to the owner of the unidentified voice only to discover two more people. The one who had wanted to "keep her" had a leering grin plastered on his hard face. His short, spiked, black hair swept away from his face, somehow causing him to look more devilish than his narrowed violet eyes. The young boy standing beside him had wild black hair that reached the end of his spine; he too had violet eyes along with a wicked grin.

"She looks fun to play with," the child remarked casually, taking a meaningful step forward, but the green-haired male proved faster.

The girl felt something pierce her lower back, tearing through skin and muscle while, at the same time, ripping apart the organs in her abdomen. Glancing down at her stomach curiously, she caught sight of what appeared to be the end of a long, metal blade covered in her blood and sticking out of the smooth skin. Vaguely wondering what had happened, the girl heard a feminine-like voice rasp in her ear. The warm breath fanning her neck made her shiver involuntarily. A confused frown curved her lips at that.

"Too bad we didn't get to play, little kitten," the voice whispered darkly, sadistically.

She tried to turn around to face the one behind her, but the sword still embedded in her body restricted her movements. Her violet eyes caught sight of dark-green hair as the man leaned over her bleeding body in apparent ecstasy. She felt an unnatural warmth radiating from his form which triggered a similar heat from her. Yet while his heat centered around his torso, her right arm began to rapidly gain an increase in temperature. Her vision unexpectedly blurred, as if she was looking through hot air, and the snap of a cigarette lighter igniting burst in her ears as if trying to announce its presence to her. As the one behind her moved, she could feel the weapon he wielded slide out of its bloody sheath that was her body. She took that moment in time to strike at the one threatening her.

Instinctively, she stretched out an arm in the direction of the lighter she had heard. Menacing laughter at her back registered in her ears, no doubt because it looked as if she was begging for help from the young child and the devilish-looking man who held a flaming lighter to the butt of his cigarette. The girl saw only the light, the fire dancing over the metal, as her right arm began to burn. The little flame of the cigarette lighter sputtered, threatening to go out, before defying natural laws and leaping from the confines of its metallic prison. A long spout of flame, growing enormous with the distance from the very-confused man to the calm girl summoning it, raced towards the green-haired male.

"Wha?!" The one known as Envy sputtered, before being hit by the fiery column full in the face. The force of the blow knocked him well away from the young girl before he began to burn to death. The young woman finally turned around to watch his remains smolder in the grass as the flames died along with the fiery sensation in her arm. Recalling those sensations, she looked down at her right arm and noticed dully that the restricting metal armband had burned away at the intensity of the fires to reveal the pale skin beneath. The white skin was marred, however, with silver markings stretching from the elbow to the bony wrist. One of the images burned black, but was slowly receding to its previous silver color. This symbol depicted an intricate flame . . . .

"Well. Looks like you're not so easy to kill after all," a familiar voice commented, drawing the girl out of her bemused mind. She looked up to see the one she had killed mere seconds ago standing and staring at her with amused violet eyes. "You've got some skills there, kiddo." He grinned at her, revealing those sharp teeth of his again.

The girl watched him in bafflement, unsure as to what he meant. Movement from behind him caught her attention, and she watched as the red-eyed woman from before approached her. She took an automatic step back, forgetting that there were two more behind her. She ran back-first into a strong chest and felt two large hands settle on her shoulders. She froze instantly at the contact, expecting another physical attack on her weakened body.

"You must be a homunculus," the man behind her concluded, removing his hands from her for which she was grateful. "You healed pretty quickly." He pointed at her stomach, where only a tattered hole in her clothing and a great deal of blood staining her from the waist-down could be seen. There was no longer a wound that had ran straight through her body.

The girl seemed unmoved by that fact, eyes staring coldly at the assembled "homunculi". She had probably heard the term before, but only on those rare occasions when she had been conscious enough to listen to the world around her.

"Looks like you'll be going to Dante, sweetheart," the woman stated, red lips curving up in a smile.

* * *

_Crimson: Oh man, this chapter made my OC sound pretty dumb, but really she's not. You'll see why she's a little different later on though. Of course, the next chapter will have her acting even stranger. . . *sweatdrops**_

_Sin: Please Review. **bows**_

_Crimson: Aww, she's so cute! **hugs her OC**_

_Envy: And you wonder why she has problems . . . . **sweatdrops**_


	2. The Keeper

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Arakawa-sensei does. Any person or storyline not in the series (manga or animé) are mine._

_Crimson: Yay! I'm updating!_

_Envy: Took you long enough!_

_Crimson: Oh, be quiet . . . **blushes** Read on!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two–**

**The Keeper**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dante's hard eyes traveled over the thin arms, small bust, and white skin of the girl her "children" had brought to her. The girl's long hair started out black at the roots then grew lighter as it reached the ends where it turned pure-white. Dante's lips curved into an amused smirk when she noticed the stranger staring curiously at her new surroundings. Dante didn't miss the intricate silver markings covering the girl's entire right arm, nor did she neglect to notice the threadbare rag that she wore as clothing.

"My dear, what is your name?" Dante asked the girl with a sickly-sweet voice and a false smile. Her kind facade faltered as the strange teenager simply turned her dull, violet gaze to her. Lust's voice cut in suddenly, catching Dante's attention.

"I don't think she can speak, Master," Lust put in from her spot at the door. She walked further into the room, hips swaying giving truth to her name. "She hasn't said a word since we found her in the woods."

Dante frowned at Lust's impertinence. It wasn't as if she had asked for an explanation, but, oh well. There were more important matters to deal with rather than scolding the disrespectful child.

Returning her attention to one of those "important matters", the ageless woman (A/N: just so you all know, she _is_ in Lyra's body now) caught sight of Envy's curious stare. She thought for a moment as her "son's" violet eyes attempted to unravel the murky mysteries of the strange newcomer. Amusement turned up a corner of her mouth in a smirk when the young teenage girl ignored his gaze and kept glancing around the room in her own curious way. Hmmm. This could be interesting, but just to be safe . . . .

"Well, she can stay here for a few days while we make plans for our next move," Dante finally concluded elegantly.

"But what if she overhears?" Envy immediately jumped in, confused as to why his master would suddenly allow a complete outsider in on their little charade. She never had before. Why start now? Even if the girl _was_ a homunculus, Dante already has the "Seven Deadly Sins" like she had always wanted. The crazy old bat would never off-balance such a prize by adding an 8th sin.

"It isn't as if she can _say_ anything to anyone, Envy, dear," Dante argued gently, ignoring Envy's sudden stiffness at her endearment. "Besides, she may prove quite useful . . . ." she trailed off, once again lost in her own little world.

The girl in question kept her gaze steady on the young-looking woman, no emotion whatsoever passing over her features. She took in the short, black hair; the flawless, white skin; and the intelligent violet eyes. Briefly, her own eyes passed over the elegant dress the older woman wore, lingering for a moment on the stone which dangled from her throat before returning to the face. Not seeing anything of great interest in the apparently-human figure standing before her, the girl moved on with her perusal.

Lust was the next person to take her interest. The well-endowed woman wore a very revealing and slimming black dress. The long gloves she wore on her hands reached all the way up to her elbows, but, on closer inspection, her palms were still visible. Curling, black hair spilled down her back in a beautiful array with a few stray locks sweeping over her shoulders. Crimson eyes watched in silent amusement as the strange teenager studied her. The scarlet of her irises mimicked the red Ouroboros on her chest–the symbol which marked her as an inhuman being. Her pale ivory skin enhanced her dark beauty while her dark-red lips were full and sensual. In short, this woman was gorgeous and aptly named. High-heeled boots effectively completed the look.

The girl moved on from the woman. Although she did find her more interesting than her apparent "master", she wanted to get a good look at everyone around her. Four others stood in the room. One stood close to the full-figured woman, a finger in his wide mouth as he watched the stranger with a blank expression on his face. All she could tell of him was that he was quite large and probably none-too-bright. She looked away from him to the next two. There stood that tall man with spiky, black hair. The one that looked to all the world a devil in human skin. She felt that familiar itch creep up on her as she took in his leering gaze. It traveled up and down her body lecherously, but she made no move to cover herself. Instead, her own violet gaze slid down to stare at the young boy who stood next to the man. She instantly recalled that this child was the one who had thought she "looked fun to play with". Earlier his expression had been one of malice and mischief–much like that of a demon–but, now, he wore one of childish innocence and genuine curiosity. When he caught sight of her watching him, he presented her with a toothy grin.

The girl blinked for a moment, absolutely clueless as to what this child truly wanted. An impatient huff from her other side brought her attention to the last person in the room. This one was the most-peculiar by far. He had forest-green hair that fell down to his slim hips in a spiked array. A black headband with an unfamiliar insignia on the front kept his hair out of his face. His violet eyes narrowed in displeasure at her study of him, and his mouth settled into a tight line. His skin was just a pale and colorless as the others. His clothing was different, too. It was dark–black with a violet sheen–just like everyone else in the room, but it was two separate pieces. The top part had no sleeves and cut off just above his stomach, revealing all his lean muscles. The bottom part appeared to be a skirt, at first, but she could make out the pair of shorts that peeked out a couple inches further down his upper thigh. His Ouroboros glared out at her from the creamy paleness of the thigh that was turned her way. She lingered on it for a moment before traveling down to his ankles and noticing that all he wore on his feet were a pair of black socks that had the heels and toes cut off. He had identical black gloves on his hands that cut off at his knuckles and wrists.

The girl shot a quick look back to the child and noticed that the boy wore a remarkably-similar outfit. A thoughtful look passed over her features for the span of half a second.

"She will have to be under supervision, however," Dante continued with a thoughtful expression on her face. "And seeing as how Wrath is too young, I believe the job falls to you, Envy."

"What about Lust?" Envy complained, expression furious.

"She already has Gluttony to take care of," the "young" woman explained logically. Her red lips quirked up in a smug smirk. "And Pride and Sloth are too busy with running Amestris to have a girl thrown upon them." She knew she had won when her "son's" shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Come on, brat!" the green-haired homunculus spat through gritted teeth. He grabbed the girl's scrawny wrist and proceeded to drag her out the door. The girl's bright violet eyes widened slightly in surprise, but obediently followed after the angered homunculus.

"Why did neither of you consider me?" Greed spoke up after the pair had exited the room, pointing a finger at himself to emphasize his point.

Dante tossed him a cold glare. "Would _you_ have chosen yourself to take care of a young _girl_?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Greed's sharp, white teeth peeked out from his wide grin. "_I_ sure as hell would have," he commented. "But I see your point."

Lust rolled her crimson eyes at the perverted sin, but refrained from speaking her disdain outright in front of their "master".


End file.
